Kai the Collector/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil spirit known as Kai the Collector from the 2016 DreamWorks film Kung Fu Panda 3. Gallery Images Promotional Kai_icon.png|Kai ''Kung Fu Panda 3'' kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3088.jpg|Kai to the rescue kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.jpg|Kai and Oogway fighting some soldiers kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3110.jpg|Kai carrying Oogway kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3119.jpg|Kai and Oogway discover the secret panda village kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Kai becomes evil due to his obsession of chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3192.jpg|Kai taking the chi of a panda kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-3215.jpg|Kai fighting Oogway kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg|"Master Oogway." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|"well, I'm here for a rematch." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|Kai attacking Oogway in the spirit realm. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg|"500 years in the sprit realm." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-176.jpg|"You pick up a thing or two." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-181.jpg|"I have collected the chi of every master here." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-189.jpg|"Yes." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-193.jpg|"And soon I will have your power too." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-228.jpg|Kai flinging two rocks at Oogway kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-252.jpg|"With your chi, I can finally go back to the spirit realm." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-260.jpg|"And this time, you won't be there to stop me." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg|Kai collecting Oogway's chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-289.jpg|Kai gets Oogway's chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-293.jpg|"I'll find him and take his chi too." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-305.jpg|Kai's return kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg|Kai arriving in the mortal realm kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1359.jpg|"What is this place?" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1374.jpg|"If I stepped on you, would you die?" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1385.jpg|"The mortal realm." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1388.jpg|"You hear that Oogway, I'm back." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1401.jpg|"KAI HAS RETURNED!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1408.jpg|"Kai,.." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1410.jpg|"...General Kai,..." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1417.jpg|"...supreme warlord of all China." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1423.jpg|"The jade slayer," kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1426.jpg|"...master of pain." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1429.jpg|"You may know me as the Beast of Vengence.." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1437.jpg|"...Maker of Widows?" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1447.jpg|"Okay, I used to work with Oogway." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1458.jpg|"SILENCE!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1465.jpg|Kai sending his jombies kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1509.jpg|"When Im done with them Oogway, there will be no one left to even remember your name." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg|"KAI'S COMING!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-2903.jpg|"I see you." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-2944.jpg|"Okay, okay, enough!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-2948.jpg|Kai bringing back his jombies kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4634.jpg|Kai emerging behind Crane. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4649.jpg|Kai pins Crane to the ground. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg|...but he kicks him kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4678.jpg|Kai punching Crane kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-4733.jpg|Kai's evil grin as he takes Crane's chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5589.jpg|Kai emerging from the fog kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg|"Nice, very tacky." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg|"Look at you pathetic fools. Groveling at the feet of Oogway the magnificent." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg|"I'm not fit little kitten." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5667.jpg|"I fought by his side, loved him like a brother and he betrayed me." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5678.jpg|"Now I will destroy everything he created!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5709.jpg|Kai fighting the Furious Five kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5774.jpg|"Why not? He destroyed mine." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5838.jpg|"Bring them to me." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5859.jpg|Kai's evil laugh. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5904.jpg|Kai flinging Oogway's statue into the Jade Palace kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-5934.jpg|Kai's evil grin as he sees the statue destroy the palace kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-6049.jpg|Kai collecting Shifu's chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-7539.jpg|Kai finnal reaching the entrance of the panda village. kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg|"Finally!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg|Kai about to send his Jombies kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8046.jpg|Kai witnessing Po kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg|Kai pretending that the trick is working kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|"No, it isn't. Did Oogway teach you that little trick?" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8124.jpg|"Too bad. It only works on mortals and I'm a spirit warrior." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8277.jpg|"So Oogway, this was the one destined to stop me." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8278.jpg|"I will have his chi.." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8284.jpg|"...and all of theirs!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg|"And you, you really thought you can send me back to the spirit realm." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8349.jpg|"You are just a stupid mortal." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|"No!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8484.jpg|"Get off me you.." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8485.jpg|"You brought me back!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8500.jpg|"And we'll finish it here!"-Kai's breakdown kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg|Kai about to throw his jades kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8547.jpg|Kai brings Po to him... kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8550.jpg|...and tries to take his chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8728.jpg|Kai sees that the chi f every panda in teh village is setting Po free kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Kai ooks himself to the walls kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8775.jpg|"Who are you?" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8989.jpg|Kai humiliated by Po kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9019.jpg|"It took me 500 years to take Ooway's chi." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|"I will have your if it takes me 500 years more." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9038.jpg|Kai's breakdown as he tries to finish Po for the last time kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9074.jpg|Kai getting Po's chi kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9079.jpg|"The power is mine!" kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9089.jpg|"No, its too much." kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai meets his final end kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9103.jpg|The well deserved spiritual end of Kai the Collector kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9869.jpg|Kai in the credits Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai vs Oogway HD (Blu-ray 1080p) English Kung Fu Panda 3 - Kai returns to the mortal world HD (Blu-Ray 1080p) English-2 Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Jombies! Scene (3 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 3 - Story of Kai and Oogway (with English subtitles)-0 Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Destroying The Jade Palace Scene (6 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Double Dad Defense Scene (7 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Skadooshing the Spirit Warrior Scene (8 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Saved by Family Scene (9 10) Movieclips Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - I Am the Dragon Warrior Scene (10 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries